Raven's True Feelings
by XXThunderStormXX
Summary: Raven's feelings for beast boy have been increasing over the past couple months and when raven and beast boy are alone together in the tower for a day, will she be able to finally admit her feelings? Read to find out!


**My second BBxRae fanfic. This one probably sucks but it would be nice if you Read and Reviewed anyway LOL**

Raven was sitting on her bed in her room. She was very deep in meditation however suddenly; there was a knock on the door that interrupted

her. Raven tried to ignore the knock hoping whoever it was would just leave her alone and not disturb her. No such luck, the knocking continued.

Raven let out an annoyed sigh and she pulled her hood up as she made her way to the door and opened it. Now she was even more annoyed, it

was beast boy looking at her with a nervous look on his face. "What?" she asked impatiently. "Ugh I- well um." He stuttered. He then began

rubbing the back of his head while giggling nervously. "Just spit it out!" she snapped. "Ah!" beast boy stuttered in surprise stepping away from

her a couple inches. Finally beast boy managed to speak. "Raven I'm your friend right?" he asked her the question as if he were asking the

president for his phone number. "I suppose." She replied bitterly. This made beast boy's heart start pounding even faster now. _Oh god maybe this_

_ wasn't such a good idea! _He thought to himself.

"And I can tell you anything right?" "Beast boy, would you hurry it up you interrupted my meditating." "Well I'm sorry Rae but I just wanted to tell

you that I'm in love with you!" Once he said this he instantly regretted it. Raven looked like somebody had just told her that world war 3 had

started. "Is this some sort of joke that you and cyborg are playing on me or something? Cause if it is I don't find it fucking funny." She snarled.

Beast boy looked aghast. "What? No! Its true Rae ive been in love with you for the past couple months but I could never gather up the courage

to tell you." Raven's face lightened and she pulled her hood down and beast boy could have sworn that she was smiling. "Beast boy do you

really mean that?" "Of course." he replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the entire universe. Beast boy couldn't say anything else

because Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and smashed her lips up against his. Beast boy kissed her back and he ran his hands up and

down her body. Raven moaned in delight and she began massaging beast boy's back lovingly as she continued to kiss him. Once the kiss was

broken Beast boy leaned into her ear and whispered "I love you Raven." "I love you to beast boy." She said beaming. Just as beast boy pulled

her into another kiss however, everything began to fade and turn black.

Just then Raven's body shot up out of Bed and she opened her eyes and examined her dark room. It was just a dream, another godamn dream.

She looked at the clock it was about 4:30 AM. Raven should have known that it was a dream, it was too good to be true, and no one could ever

love a creepy hideous half demon like her. As she thought this she felt a tear welling up but suppressed it. She had been having dreams like

these for the past couple months. Not all of them were sweet and romantic like the one she just had though; some were a bit more, well… kinky.

And Raven couldn't stand it anymore these dreams were driving her crazy! She knew that she had strong feelings for beast boy for awhile now,

but she also knew that her feelings would always be unrequited. And it drove her nuts that she kept having these dreams that she knew were

never going to come true. Raven layed down and fell back to sleep and had yet ANOTHER dream about the green changeling only this was one

where Beast boy was trying to seduce Raven by doing a strip tease in front of her. Kinky? Well this was NOTHING compared to some of the other

ones she had… She wondered what beast boy would think if he ever knew how many times they had done it in there dreams, he would probably

be creeped out.

Once morning came, Raven flew out of her bed and got dressed. She walked into the kitchen getting ready to prepare herself some tea but she

noticed that cyborg, Robin, Star fire, and even beast boy were nowhere to be seen. Not that she was complaining, she always enjoyed her peace

and quiet once in awhile. Perhaps she spoke to soon since beast boy entered the kitchen still in his pajamas which was a white wife beater and

a pair of boxers. She glanced at him quickly, god he looked so hot. She felt her cheeks heat up at thinking this." Beast boy why don't you put on

a proper pair of clothes, nobody wants to see your boxers." She said in a complete lie, she LOVED seeing him like this and she knew it but she

couldn't let him know this. "Sorry Rae I just got up." He said slightly hurt at raven's comment. "Where is everyone anyway?" Raven asked busy

making her tea. "Robin and star fire are on a date like usual and cyborg is in town driving around his newly updated T car." Raven didn't respond

just continued with her tea. "Well I'm going to work out for a little while." Beast boy said trying to get her attention however she still didn't

respond. Once he left Raven drank her tea once it was done and she read another one of her books. After about 20 minutes of reading, Raven

decided to go back to her room to meditate. As she was walking down the hall, however she passed the workout room. Her eyes widened, beast

boy was lifting weights with his shirt off and he was covered in sweat. She couldn't stop staring at his well defined chest and muscles, finally

beast boy saw her and spoke. "Hey Rae did you enjoy your tea?" he asked with a sweet smile. Raven didn't respond instead she pulled her hood

up and ran to her room and locked the door. Leaving behind a very dumbfounded beast boy.

Raven couldn't take it anymore she had to get a grip on these feelings once and for all and she knew the perfect way to do it. Nevermore. She

would have to take a trip into her mind. She contemplated it for awhile but finally made her decision she entered her mirror and before she knew

it she was in her mind and was instantly greeted by Happy. "Heya Rae Rae!" exclaimed Happy as she ran over to Raven and embraced her in a

hug that nearly crushed her. "Let…go… Raven said practically out of breathe. "Ooops sorry Rae Rae!" Happy exclaimed and she broke out

giggling. "And don't call me that." Raven growled annoyed. Before Raven knew it she was surrounded by her emotions: Happy, Timid, Brave,

Anger, Sorrow, Knowledge, Rude and several others as well as her two least favorite emotions, Love and Lust. Love wore a dark purple cloak

while lust wore a white mini skirt with a white tank top that was very revealing. "So Raven, what brings you into nevermore today?" Knowledge

asked with a curious expression on her face. Raven scowled and pointed at love and lust. "The two of them should know!" she shouted bitterly.

Love approached Raven, making her cringe. "Why Raven what could you ever be talking about?" She asked with a smug smile on her face. "Don't

play dumb, you and lust over there have been making me have… inappropriate dreams over the last couple months." Love spoke up. "Oh you

mean about that sexy hunk of man beast boy?" Love asked her smug grin growing even more. Raven's face turned crimson in both anger and

embarrassment. "Yeah what's the matter Raven darling we thought you liked beast boy?" Lust asked in that velvety voice of hers. "I'm-I'm not

sure." Raven stuttered. Oh that was such a lie Raven knew damn well that she liked him but didn't want to admit it. Raven's face then turned

even redder which she didn't think was possible. "Oh stop lying to yourself Raven you know you like him, why do you think you always stare at

him when he's working out and getting all sweaty?" Love asked "It doesn't matter if I like him anyway he could never love me back, so there's no

point in having these erotic dreams about him." Raven said her anger decreasing a little bit. Just then love came up to Raven and wrapped an

arm around her shoulder. "Oh Raven you don't know that, Im sure if you were to tell him how you feel he would understand. "Tell him what? Ive been having wet dreams about him? Yeah I think that would scar him for life." "Well you wouldn't be having these dreams Raven if you just

confessed you're feelings for him." Happy said in a sing song voice. "Yeah besides Rae the sooner you tell him the way you're feeling the sooner

he'll have you in his bed." Lust chimed in with a naughty smile. "What? Shut up!" Raven snapped. "Oh come on you know you want him Rae."

Love said also with an evil smile on her face. "And when he does finally have his way with you every single one of us here is going to feel it." Love

said gripping Raven's shoulder. "That's it im out of here!" Raven snapped pushing Love's hand away. "Rae Rae! Wait don't leave!" Happy

shouted. To late Raven exited the portal. "Heh I would have already had beast boy naked and tied up to my bed already." Lust said grinning.

This caused her and love to burst out into laughter.

Meanwhile raven was back in her room, and just thinking about what love and lust had said about her and beast boy made her cringe. But then

she considered maybe they were right about telling him her true feelings. If beast boy was a true friend then maybe he would understand…

Raven gulped and pulled her hood up and was getting ready to exit her room when there was a knock at her door. Raven Walked up to the door

and opened it. Beast boy was standing in her doorway still wearing his pajamas from earlier. "Rae you've been acting really strange around me

today, is there something that you want to talk about?"

"Actually beast boy, yes I wanted to tell you that I- well… "What is it Rae? You can tell

me anything you know." "Beast boy" Raven said looking up at him. "Yeah?" "I sort of li-like you… as more than a friend." Beast boy's mouth

opened slightly and his eyes were wide with shock, Raven could've also sworn that there was some pink coloring his cheeks. "Raven…" "And I

see now that you don't feel the same way." Raven said getting that hot nervy feeling in her face that you usually get when you're about to cry.

But just then Beast boy grabbed her shoulders and turned her around gently. He had a huge goofy grin on his face and he whispered to her. "I

like you to Rae." He said his smile growing even bigger. Now it was Raven's turn to smile. "Do you really mean that?" "Yes Rae ever since I first

met you, I always found you so beautiful and mysterious and that's always why I tried to make you laugh and lighten up is because I cared

deeply about you, but I thought you could never love a green fool like me." "You thought wrong." She said leaning close to him. Beast boy pulled

her hood down as their lips connected. The kiss was very passionate Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and began to massage his back

just like in her dream. Beast boy then wrapped his arms around her waste as he ran them all over her body making her moan. However lust must

have taken control at this point because Raven's tongue was at beast boy's lips begging for entrance. Beast boy opened and welcomed it along

with his own tongue. Their tongues battled with each other as their hands explored each other's bodies groping and feeling heatedly. Just then

Raven broke away and beast boy frowned. "Let's finish this in my room." Raven said in a voice that was so seductive it made beast boy's toes

curl. Beast boy didn't need to be told twice he followed her as Raven grabbed his hand and pulled him into her room. Raven shut the door and a

naughty smile spread over her face as she saw beast boy sitting on her bed, eager and waiting for her to make a move. Raven examined him up

and down. "Do you want me Garfield?" "Woah that's the first time I heard you use my actual name." "Answer the question." Raven said losing

her patience. "Yes Rae I really do." Beast boy said, trying to make it sound seductive but he believed he failed miserably at it. "Good" she said.

She then removed her cloak and boots and unzipped her leotard. Raven was now only in her bra and panties as she pounced on the green

changeling and smashed her lips up against his and began to French him while slipping her hands under his shirt groping and feeling his very

masculine chest. As Raven did this she felt something very large digging into her abdomen. Raven looked down and saw the huge bulge she had

given him.

This aroused Raven even more and beast boy closed his eyes as Raven slipped her hand into his boxers and ran her hand up and down his shaft

which was lubed with pre cum. Raven continued with the hand job until beast boy was almost at his climax, but Raven pulled her hand out and

licked his pre ejaculatory fluids off her fingers slowly. "Mmmm that tastes so good." She said with a hot grin. Beast boy then tackled her and

pinned her down on the bed. "Oh Gar! what are you going to do with me?" she asked with an evil smile on her face. "Oh you'll see." He said. A

seductive grin coming over his face. That made Raven want to orgasm then and there. Beast boy reached around and undid her bra. Once it was

off beast boy stared at her breasts in awe. Raven blushed when she realized he was staring but she realized that there was nothing to be

embarrassed about because she was with someone she loved. Beast boy then couldn't help himself he placed both of his hands on her breasts

and began to massage them. "Ohhhhhhh Beast boy!" she moaned. Beast boy could feel her nipples hardening beneath his touch and this made

him take her right nipple into his mouth as he sucked and bit on it. He then did the same with the left nipple. "Beast boy oh god, you sure now

how to pleasure a girl." This made beast boy grin like a jackass and he continued sucking on her breasts as he pulled her purple panties (which

by this point were soaked from Raven's juices) down her legs. He began playing with her moist pussy, moving his fingers around inside of it while

simultaneously sucking on her breasts. Raven began letting out small sexy moans which aroused beast boy even more, and soon her moans got

even louder. "Oh Gar! OH GAR!!!!" And that was it she climaxed, her juices covering beast boy's fingers. Beast boy pulled away from Raven's

breasts much to her regret but beast boy then moved down to her pussy and licked and swallowed all of her delicious juices from his fingers and

her opening.

This made Raven climax again and her juices covered beast boy's lips as he drank her up while thrusting his tongue in and out of her soaking wet

pussy. Raven climaxed a third time and she felt like she was going to pass out under all the pleasure. Once beast boy finished Raven was

sweating profusely and breathing heavily her bosom rising gently up and down as she did. "That felt good didn't it gorgeous?" beast boy asked

grinning. "Oh yeah Gar that was ten times better than anything you ever did in my dreams." "You were having dreams about me?" beast boy

asked curiously. Raven blushed heavily. "Um yeah sort of." Beast boy grabbed her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes his emerald ones

meeting her amethyst ones. "Well this is no dream baby." He said pulling her into another hot kiss. Raven's stomach felt all warm and bubbly

inside and it was then she realized that never before had she been this happy. Raven's tongue battled with his and explored his mouth while his

tongue did the same with hers. Raven pulled away and grabbed beast boy. "It's your turn now you sexy ass changeling." She said pinning him to

the bed with her powers. This was quite a turn on for beast boy and he started to moan and sweat.

"You're MINE Garfield not Terra's or anyone else's." She said with a carnal gleme in her eyes. "Yes Rae I'm yours forever." Beast boy said

impatiently. Raven then pulled his shirt over his head and ran her hands all over his well defined chest. Raven kissed every single inch of green

flesh she could get to, she placed a kiss on both of his erect nipples and began to move up to his neck she kissed, licked sucked, and even bit

leaving marks that were probably going to turn into large hickies the next day. "Oh god Rae I need you so bad." Beast boy moaned. "Your going

to get me Gar don't you worry your sexy little head about that." She said grinning. Raven then grabbed his boxers and practically tore them off

him revealing his 9 inch tumescent member that was ready for her. "Jesus Gar I didn't think you would be so big." Beast boy laughed at this.

Raven leaned down and began sucking gently on one of his testicles. "Ohhhhh god Rae." Beast boy moaned. However Raven pulled away and

began running her tongue up and down his shaft making beast boy moan even louder. Raven leaned down and teased beast boy by taking in

only his head, but finally she engulfed his whole man hood into her mouth and began sucking on it like there was no tomorrow. "RAVEN!" beast

boy shouted in pleasure. The wonderful feeling of pleasure was soon sent throughout beast boy's body as Raven closed her eyes and started

sucking even harder while she fondled and stroked his ball sack.

Beast boy then couldn't hold it anymore his entire body seemed to clench as he came in her mouth and down her throat. Raven swallowed every

single drop of his climax. Raven licked her lips. "Mmmmmm I think that's my new favorite treat." She said smiling seductively. Beast boy then layed

Raven down and positioned himself in front of her, he then slid into her carefully since he was incredibly sensitive from post climax. Beast boy

went slowly at first as Raven closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his back in pleasure. "Oh Gar go faster." She practically begged.

Beast boy obliged and soon he was thrusting in and out of her as fast as he could. Raven and beast boy screamed in unison as they felt their

climaxes coming up, finally Raven's walls contracted and beast boy came hard in side of her, three shots of his seed taking off. Beast boy pulled

out and the two of them were breathing heavily. "Well I think that's a record, about 15 minutes into a relationship and we've already had sex,

not that I'm complaining though." Beast boy said holding back laughter. "Well that's what happens when you lust about someone every night for

two months." Raven said smiling. "So does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"What do you think?" Raven asked hugging him and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "This is the greatest day of my life." Beast boy said

smiling. "Mine to Gar." Raven said embracing him in another hug. "I love you Raven." Raven blushed and smiled "I love you to Gar." Beast boy

and Raven then snuggled with each other for awhile in Raven's bed. However suddenly there was a knock on the door. I t was cyborg. When no

one answered he called out. "Yo Raven I hope I'm not interrupting you or anything but I just got back and I can't find BB anywhere do you know

where he is?" "Well I think we have a lot of explaining to do today." Beast boy whispered to Raven." "Yeah I know." Raven replied and the two of

them burst out into laughter.

**Well that's the end; like I said before please R and R it means a lot.**


End file.
